


Scary People, Scary Things

by iiii



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: Episode tag to Vehemently's The Hand-me-downers.Please go read that! It is super-good!I'm kind of iffy about posting a tag to someone else's fic - but this scene has been rattling around in my head for almost eight years now. Past time I wrote it down.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Scary People, Scary Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand-me-downers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405847) by [Vehemently](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehemently/pseuds/Vehemently). 



It was a bright sunshiny day in Seattle.

Alec spotted her first, a skinny blonde standing in the entrance to Jam Pony, not quite blocking traffic. Alec started toward her.

She waved him off, pointed to Max, and crooked a finger.

Max made 'who, me?' face.

The blonde jerked her head imperiously and moved out to the alley.

Alec and Max shrugged at each other. Max followed the blonde lady.

"We didn't really meet last week. Jo Harvelle."

"Yeah, ok. You sure you don't want Alec?"

Jo snorted. "I am not walking through Winchester family crap when I don't have to."

"So what do you want?"

"Not much for small talk, are you? Well. Pretty sure you caught that I'm in the business of moving things around. Used to move things through the sewers. Stinky, but convenient, you know? And then my people started running into scary things down there. Spooked them bad enough that I had to find other routes. Cut my margins a little, but business goes on."

Max folded her arms and looked impatient.

"Before Dean left I got him to tell me what happened on your little expedition down there. Dean didn't make much of it, but then, Dean doesn't live here. He doesn't hear the locals talk day to day. And besides, all he can think about is how he's found his _son_."

Max stiffened.

"I do live here. I do hear the talk. Dean told me that story, and I'm thinking, maybe those aren't scary _things_ down there in the sewers. Maybe those are scary _people_. And, me, I got no problem with scary people. I grew up with scary people. I can work with scary people."

Max glared.

"If _someone_ ," Jo raised her eyebrows at Max, "could put me in touch with those scary people, see if maybe some of them were interested in the exciting opportunities available in the transport industry, there would be a broker's fee in it."

Max upped the glare to glower.

"I usually work in cash, but I'm willing to pay in trade goods. I figure people who are scary enough maybe don't want to stand in line at the supermarket."

"You're wrong."

"If I'm wrong, then all I lost is an hour on a wasted errand. No harm, no foul. Though..." Jo looked Max up and down speculatively. "Even if I'm wrong about... all that, a bike messenger already has most of the skills I hire for. You're ever looking to moonlight, give me a call." 

Jo held out a scrap of paper. Max didn't even look down.

"Take it, little girl. Keep your options open."

Max snatched the paper out Jo's hand and retreated back into Jam Pony.

"What did she want?" Alec asked.

"Nothing from you," Max said, staring back toward the door.


End file.
